Kurt's Cousin
by MystayaRose
Summary: What happens when Kurt's cousin gets kicked out of her house and shows up at his house? Begins in Season 2 between "The Substitute" and "Furt".
1. Chapter 1

AN: FOX owns Glee and all character I've used from the show. MCA and Reba McEntire own "The Greatest Man I Never Knew". I own only my own original characters and the plot bunny for this piece of fanfiction.

On a rainy, early winter night in Lima, Ohio, Kurt Hummel was working on his history homework when he heard a knock on the front door. He walked upstairs as his father opened the door, revealing his cousin, Alexandria Connors. Alexandria was the daughter of his late mother's sister.

"Come in, Alex," Burt Hummel told the girl, "What's going on?"

"Ray kicked me out. This was the first place I could think of," she answered, "Can I stay with you, Uncle Burt?" Ray was Alexandria's stepfather.

"Sure, kiddo. Let me just call your mom and let her know you're safe. Kurt, why don't you show your cousin downstairs."

"Sure, Dad. Come on, Alex," Kurt said.

Burt dialed the number of his late wife's sister, Susan, who answered on the second ring.

"Susan, it's Burt. Alexandria showed up at my house, saying Ray kicked her out."

"So, she's safe there?" Susan asked, "Ray did kick her out because she's pregnant and said that Tommy raped her. I believe her, Burt, but Ray refuses to hear bad about his son."

"She's safe here, Susan. She can stay as long as she needs to. I'm buying a new house since I'm getting married to a woman that has a son Kurt and Alexandria's age," Burt told her.

"I'll bring her things tomorrow along with papers giving you and what's your fiancee's name?"

"Carole."

"Carole, then, custody of Alexandria. Honestly, Burt, she'll be happier living with you and Kurt. She's gone to all his performances with his glee club. Her school doesn't have a glee club and she loves to sing."

"Okay, Susan, I'll enroll her at McKinley. Good night."

"Good night, Burt."

Burt hung up the phone, took a deep breath and called his fiancee, Carole.

"Hey, Burt. What's up?"

"Elizabeth's sister, Susan's daughter, Alexandria is having some issues and her stepfather kicked her out, so she's gonna be living here."

"What kind of issues?"

"She was raped by her stepbrother and is pregnant with his child. Her mother believes her, but the stepfather doesn't, so he kicked her out. Her mother is bringing her the rest of her things and signing custody over to you and me."

"Oh, poor girl, of course she should stay with us. I'll take her to Dr. Chin the OB/GYN."

"Thank you, Carole. I have to go talk to her and Kurt."

"I'll talk to Finn."

Burt said goodbye to Carole and went down to the basement. He saw Alexandria sitting on Kurt's bed and Kurt had his arm around his cousin as she cried.

"Hey, Alex, I talked to your mom. You can stay here with us. I do have a question. How far along are you?"

"About 6-7 weeks. I'm due in July."

"Do you have a car?"

"I have a Blazer. That's how I got here. I threw some clothes into duffels, grabbed some other stuff and left."

"I'm gonna enroll you at McKinley. Carole, my fiancee will take you to the doctor. Your mom says you like to sing?"

"Dad, I've already planned to introduce her to Mr. Shue," Kurt told his father.

"Where do want me to sleep, Uncle Burt?"

"You're sleeping down here," Kurt told her, "I'll pull the hide-a-bed out and you can sleep in my bed."

"I'll go get my bags," Alexandria said. She went upstairs to her green Blazer and grabbed her teal and purple backpack, and her blue and purple duffel bags. When she got back downstairs, Kurt had pulled out his hide-a-bed sofa. He grabbed the duffels from her and set him by his bed. Then he hugged her.

"Everything will be fine. I'll be there for you."

"That's why you're my favorite cousin." She rifled through her bags and pulled out her cat pajama pants and oversized cat t-shirt and her skincare bag.

"I'm gonna put on my pajamas and do my skincare routine."

"What is your routine? You've got great skin," Kurt asked.

"I wash with Neutrogena, then I apply a moisturizer," Alexandria told him.

"Interesting," Kurt said. Alexandria went to get ready for bed. She put her pajamas on, washed her face, applied her moisturizer and brushed and braided her hair. She stopped in the living room to say goodnight to her uncle.

"I'm going to bed, Uncle Burt."

"Good night. Tomorrow morning, we'll go talk to Mr. Figgins, the principal at McKinley."

"I'll give Kurt a ride home tomorrow after glee."

"Okay."

Alexandria went back down to the basement. Kurt was already in the hide-a-bed. She climbed into bed.

"I'll give you a ride tomorrow. Good night, Kurt."

"Night, Alex. I'm picking your outfit tomorrow."  
"Sure. Kurt," Alexandria said. She turned off the lamp and fell asleep quickly.

Kurt's alarm woke her at 5:30am. Alexandria groaned and sat up.

"Any chance of getting coffee before school?" she asked.

"We can stop at the Lima Bean for a latte," Kurt said with a chuckle. He had forgotten about his cousin's coffee addiction, "Wait, are you supposed to drink coffee?"

"A little caffeine isn't going to hurt. I can have, like, 250mg a day."

Kurt dug through Alexandria's bags and found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a cream and gold sleeveless tunic and her chocolate brown knee high boots. He found her brown leather jacket. He handed the clothes to her.

"Wear this with your hair down, lightly curled and neutral makeup," Kurt told her.

Alexandria got ready for school, went in the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and cream cheese.

"Dad, Alex and I will meet you at school. I'm gonna take her to the Lima Bean."

"Okay, drive safely."

Kurt and Alexandria grabbed their schoolbags and Alexandria grabbed her baby blue Kathy Van Zeeland purse. They went to her Blazer and Kurt directed her to the coffee shop. Kurt ordered a nonfat mocha and Alexandria ordered a white chocolate mocha. After they got their coffees, Kurt directed her to McKinley High School. They parked and Kurt showed her to Principal Figgins office where Burt was waiting. She registered for classes and headed for Mr. Schuester's Spanish class.

The day flew by quickly. After her last class, Kurt showed her to the choir room.

"Mr. Shue, this is my cousin, Alexandria," Kurt said, "She wants to join Glee."

"Welcome, Alexandria. What would you like to sing for us?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"First off, it's Alex. Second, I'm singing Reba McEntire's 'The Greatest Man I Never Knew'."

She took a deep breath as the band started her selection.

"The greatest man I never knew  
Lived just down the hall  
And everyday we said hello  
But never touched at all  
He was in his paper  
I was in my room  
How was I to know he thought I hung the moon

The greatest man I never knew  
Came home late every night  
He never had too much to say  
Too much was on his mind  
I never really knew him  
And now it seems so sad  
Everything he gave to us took all he had

Then the days turned into years  
And the memories to black and white  
He grew cold like an old winter wind  
Blowing across my life

The greatest words I never heard  
I guess I'll never hear  
The man I thought would never die  
Has been dead almost a year  
He was good at business  
But there was business left to do  
He never said he loved me  
Guess he thought I knew,"

When she finished, everyone started clapping. Mr Schuester told her to go take a seat. She sat between Kurt and a friendly black girl named, Mercedes.

The next four weeks flew by. Alexandria stood while her uncle married the mother of her fellow glee-clubber, Finn Hudson. She helped move into the four bedroom house her uncle had bought for them all. She got upset when Kurt informed the club that due to severe bullying, he was transferring to Dalton Academy, but realized that she would still see him after school and on weekends and that he would be safer. Finn took the role of Alexandria's big brother. One day after lunch period, Alexandria was switching books from her locker when a voice caught her attention.

"You need to shut your mouth about me," came the voice of her stepbrother, Tommy. He grabbed her and shoved her into her locker.

"Leave me alone, Tommy. You and I both know what you did to me."

He grabbed her and kneed her and punched her in the stomach. Finn and Glee club members, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans and Mike Chang came around the corner as Tommy hit her. Finn ran up and pulled Tommy away from her, while Sam, Puck and Mike stood between her and Tommy.

"Touch my sister again and I'll bury you!" Finn shouted, "Alex, who the hell is this?"

"Finn, this is Tommy," she said straightening up.

"As in..." Puck began. He had heard the story.

"Yeah."

Shannon Beiste, the PE teacher and football coach came up, "What's the problem here, Finn?" She asked.

"He punched Alex in the stomach!" Finn yelled.

"Is this true, Alex?" Coach Beiste asked.

Alexandria nodded. Coach Beiste grabbed Tommy by the jacket and hauled him to Principal Figgins office.

"Alex, you should go to the nurse," Finn said.

"Finn, I'm fine. I've got to get to Lit," Alex said, picking up her backpack and walking away. She stopped by the girls' room to fix her makeup. She ignored the twinge in her abdomen as she went to class. She made it through her last three classes, the twinge getting harder to ignore. After the last bell, she made her way to the choir room. She sat in front near Artie Abrams.

"Are you okay, Alex? You look a little pale," said Artie.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Alexandria said. Mr Shue began his lesson on love songs. Alexandria raised her hand.

"Mr. Shue, something's wrong," she said just before she collapsed on the floor. Finn ran to her side as Rachel Berry called 911.

"Quinn, call my mom, Puck call Burt, Mercedes call Kurt, tell them I'm riding in the ambulance with her and to meet us at the hospital."

The paramedics came and loaded her on a stretcher. They wheeled her out to the ambulance. Finn climbed in.

"Her name is Alexandria Connors. She's 17 years old and she's 11 weeks pregnant," Finn told the paramedics.

"What is your relationship to her?"

"I'm her brother," he said.

"What happened today?"

"After fifth period, I was going to history class with three friends and we saw the baby's father hit her in the stomach. I pulled him away from her and told the football coach and she hauled him off to the principal's office. I told her to go to the nurse. She said she was fine and had to get to Lit. She passed out during glee club."

When they got to the hospital, they wheeled her in and directed Finn to the waiting room. Kurt and another boy came running down the hall.

"My god, Finn, what happened?" Kurt said.

"That idiot, Tommy, showed up at school today. He hit her. I pulled him off her and Coach Beiste hauled him off to Figgins' office. She collapsed during Glee."

"The baby?"

"I don't know."

Kurt introduced Finn to Blaine Anderson as Burt and Carole came running up. Finn repeated what he told Kurt. A few minutes later, a doctor came out.

"Family for Alexandria?"

Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt walked up to him.

"Alexandria suffered a miscarriage. We had to give her fluids. She's a little anemic so she'll need a meal high in iron and to take iron supplements for a week."

"Will she still be able to have children?" Carole asked.

"Yes, she's awake. I want to get a blood pressure in about half an hour. If the systolic is over 100, she can go home and resume normal activities after a weekend's rest. You can go in and see her."

"Does she know about the miscarriage?" Burt asked.

"Yes, she does," the doctor assured him.

The family went into see her as Blaine stood by the door. Alexandria smiled weakly at them.

"Uncle Burt, Aunt Carole, I've been thinking about this for a long time. I want you two to be my parents. I already consider Kurt and Finn to be my brothers. Finn proved he thinks of me as a sister today," Alexandria said.

"I've always wanted a daughter," Carole said.

"I'll get my lawyer to get started on the paperwork on Monday," Burt said.

"You're right, Alex. You are already my sister," Finn said. Kurt nodded his agreement.

"The doctor wants you to eat an iron rich meal and take iron supplements for a week and rest this weekend," Carole told her. Alexandria nodded. She noticed Blaine standing by the door, dressed in his Dalton uniform.

"Who's your friend, Kurt?" she asked.

"Oh," Kurt said, motioning for Blaine to come closer, "Dad, Carole, Alex, this is my friend, Blaine Anderson. We're on the Warblers together."  
"I don't want to intrude on family business. I drove Kurt here when he got the call that his sister had collapsed," Blaine said.

"It's okay, Blaine. You're Kurt's friend. I'm glad he had you," Alexandria told the dark haired boy, with a smile.

A nurse came in the room to check her blood pressure, "110/72. That's good. I'll tell Dr. Lewis and he'll get discharge paperwork together."

"What do you want for dinner, Alex?" Burt asked.

"Well, I have to eat something iron rich so a steak and salad made with baby spinach would be awesome."

"Sounds like Old Country Buffet," Burt said, "Blaine, you're welcome to join us."

"Oh please do, Blaine," Alexandria said.

"Well, I guess I can't refuse," Blaine said. The nurse brought in her discharge paperwork, which Burt signed. She handed him a stack of instruction papers. Everyone cleared the room to allow Alexandria to get dressed. She walked back out and saw Mercedes with them, holding her purse and backpack.

"Hey, girl. I thought you might need these. Are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll be okay. I miscarried, but everything will be fine."

Mercedes was invited to join them for dinner and accepted. They went to the restaurant and ate dinner. Mercedes and Blaine went home and Finn and Kurt made sure Alexandria rested over the weekend. They played cards and watched movies and talked. At the end of the movie Dirty Dancing, Alexandria turned to Finn, "I think you and Rachel would have done a better job with this song. Don't get me wrong, Sam and Quinn did a great job, but they don't have the chemistry that you and Rachel did."

"You know what she did, Alex. She kissed Puck," Finn said.

"And you lied to her about having slept with another girl. And she felt terrible for having kissed him, giving what happened between him and Quinn."

"How do you know?"

"Because unlike almost everyone else in Glee club, I actually talk to Rachel. Yes, sometimes, she annoys me to the point I want to slap the crap out of her, but she's damn talented and she's really smart. And she's completely in love with you," Alexandria told Finn.

Carole came in the den to tell the kids that it was getting late. They all went into their rooms. Finn thought about what Alexandria had told him about Rachel being in love with him.

Monday morning, Alexandria showered, put on a purple sundress with a denim jacket and her black cowboy boots. She pulled her dark chestnut hair back into a messy pony and did her makeup using a purple eyeliner to make her chocolate brown eyes pop.

After she dressed and got ready, she went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. As she ate, Kurt came out in his Dalton uniform and hugged her.

"You look amazing! Where did you get those boots?"

"I got them at the mall when I had that last shopping trip with Mercedes and Tina, right before my birthday. I got the dress that trip, too. I thought the dress would be comfortable in a month or too when I was only showing a little," Alexandria answered sipping her coffee. She checked her watch and yelled up the stairs, "Come on, Finn! If you don't hurry up, we're gonna be late! We still have to drop Kurt off at Dalton!" She put a couple Pop Tarts in the toaster and poured coffee, cream and sugar into three travel mugs.

"Was he even awake yet?" She asked Kurt.

"Yes, I'm awake and ready to go," Finn said coming downstairs. Alexandria handed him a coffee cup and the Pop Tarts.

"Thanks, sis," he said, taking a bite. Alexandria checked the back door and grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall. She handed them to Finn, "You drive today." The trio left the house with their school bags, Kurt locking the front door behind them. They piled into Alexandria's Blazer, with Finn in the driver's seat, Alexandria in the front seat and Kurt behind her. They dropped Kurt off at Dalton Academy and Alexandria waved at Blaine, who waved back. Finn drove toward McKinley.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to going to school today, Alex?"

"I'm feeling fine, Finn," she answered.

"If you start feeling weak or dizzy, go to the nurse."

"Yes, big brother," she said with a smile. He parked the Blazer and they went into the school. Alexandria went to Mr. Schuester's office. She knocked on the door and stuck her head around.

"Hey, Mr. Shue. Just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened on Friday," she said.

"Come in and sit down, Alex," Mr. Schuester said, "I know what happened on Friday wasn't your fault. Coach Beiste told me what happened. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, physically. Emotionally, I feel a little sad. I already have a song I want to sing in Glee club today," Alexandria said, "When I found out I was pregnant, I knew in my heart that I was having a little girl, so I want to sing 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride."

"Okay, Alex. I'm glad your feeling better," Mr. Schuester said. Alexandria left his office and went to class. She sang her song in Glee and listened as Mr. Schuester told them about the theme for Regionals being "Anthems". Puck kept looking over at her. After Glee club was over, she went to her locker. Puck came up as she was getting the books she needed for her homework.

"So Saturday, I want to take you out on a date," Puck told her.

"Really, you do realize that there would be absolutely no sex, right?" Alexandria asked, "As you well know, I'm recovering from a miscarriage."

"I know. Nothing will happen unless you want it to happen. Finn's my boy and would kill me if I messed with you. I just want to get to know you better, without anyone else around," Puck responded.

Alexandria looked at him, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I promise to behave. I think you're pretty, you can sing and you can dance. Plus, you're smart. Please, Alex, go out with me."

"Okay, Puck, I will go out with you on Saturday," Alex said, "Now I have to get to the parking lot, before Finn drives off in my car."

"I'll walk you."

Puck and Alexandria walked out to her car where Finn was waiting impatiently.

"What gives, Alex, you're usually out here first," he asked.

"I had to go to my locker."

"Saturday," Puck said, "I'll pick you up at 7:00pm."

"7:00pm it is, Puck," she said, getting into her car and putting on her seat belt.

"What was that about?" Finn asked, pulling out of the parking lot. Kurt was getting a ride home from, Blaine, so he drove back to their house.

"Puck asked me out for Saturday night," she said.

"I didn't realize that Puck liked you," Finn said, "Be careful, Alex, you know what he did to Quinn."

"I'll be careful, Finn. Believe me I don't intend to get pregnant again so soon after miscarrying. All the books caution against it."

They arrived home and went upstairs to do their homework. After she finished, Alexandria began dinner. She decided on seafood pasta with salad and bread, so she started chopping garlic, onions and red and green peppers. Kurt came home and went to change. She heated up a big skillet with a little butter and dropped the vegetables in and gave them a stir. Then, she started water for pasta. She pulled cream, shrimp and crab out of the fridge. Out of the pantry, she grabbed flour and pasta and bread. She added three tablespoons of butter and flour and let it cook, then added cream. After it was thickened, she added the crab and shrimp. When the water boiled, she put in the pasta and salt. Then put the bread in the oven and made a quick salad. Dinner was ready by the time Carole and Burt came home. She placed dinner on the table and called Finn and Kurt down. Carole smiled as the boys took their seats.

"Thank you, Alex," she said. "It's nice to have a break from cooking occasionally."

"You're welcome, Aunt Carole. I like to cook."

Burt came in and washed his hands. He came and sat in his seat at the table. They served themselves food and Burt cleared his throat, "My lawyer filed the paperwork for us to legally adopt Alex. We have a hearing in three weeks. My lawyer also thought that I could adopt Finn and Carole could adopt Kurt and we could all be Hudson-Hummels."

Finn and Kurt agreed. They all considered that it was the best for everyone.

"Since Alex cooked, one of you boys will clean the kitchen," Burt said. Finn offered since his homework was done. Kurt volunteered to clear the table. After she finished eating, Alexandria went upstairs to read. Her cellphone rang. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Puck. She answered it.

"Hey, Puck," she said, "What's up?"

"Can you help me with the history homework?"

"I can't believe you're asking for homework help," she said, pulling out her history notebook, "What's the problem?"

"Actually, I'm done, I just called to talk to you."

"Okay, you know you can just be honest and tell me that you want to talk instead of pretending to need homework help."

"Will you sing with me?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Richard Marx and Donna Lewis?"

"You mean 'At The Beginning'? I love that song," Alexandria answered.

"So what did Finn say when you told him you were going on a date with me?"

"He said to be careful because of what happened between you and Quinn. Puck, I trust that you aren't going to push me too far too fast."

"You're one of the only girls that I have ever heard say that."

"I saw the wheels tuning in your mind and the anger in your eyes when Tommy showed up at school," Alexandria said.

"I like you, Alex," he said, "I hated him for hurting you, for daring to put his hands on you after what he had done to you. He was the reason you were pregnant, the reason you regarded me with suspicion. You mostly sat by Mercedes, or Kurt or Artie and you were nice to me but never as warm as you were with them."

"Puck, your attitude reminded me of Tommy. The handsome jock that can have any girl he wants. Except Tommy couldn't have me so he forced me."

"I'm happy you got out of there. If you hadn't or if you hadn't gone to Kurt's house, we wouldn't have met and you wouldn't have joined New Directions. You are an amazing singer, as good as Mercedes or Rachel."

"I've always loved singing, I hated that my old school didn't have a glee club. You know, I went to all the New Directions' performances. I still think you guys got shafted at last year's Regional's."

"Good night, Alex. I'll meet you at your locker in the morning. I'll have coffee."

"Good night, Noah. I'll see you in the morning."

They hung up and Alexandria went to bed, wondering if Puck was really interested or just looking to sleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I never really cared for Lauren so my story differs because Puck never had to go looking for a 12th member when Kurt left because Alexandria was a member, so he never got locked in the Port-a-Potty for Lauren to rescue. And Puck is OOC, I know, but maybe he would act like this if he really liked someone.

The next morning, Alexandria woke up, showered and pulled her favorite jeans and purple top and her tennis shoes. She brushed out her hair and decided to wear it down and to wear minimal makeup. She went downstairs and saw that Finn and Kurt had beaten her down. Kurt handed her a muffin and a cup of coffee from the Lima Bean. She took a long drink of her mocha. She looked at her brothers and raised an eyebrow.

"So what is this all about?" She asked.

"Nothing special. We just thought that we should celebrate that even though we all have different sets of biological parents, we found each other and have come together as siblings that are tighter-knit than anyone could have imagined," Kurt said.

"And if Puck tries anything that you don't like, I will kick his ass," Finn said.

"Finn, Puck called me last night after dinner. He genuinely seems to care about me. He promised nothing will happen unless I want it to."

"I just don't want you to end up hurt because he just wanted a hookup and you want a relationship," Finn said, "He's my best friend and all, but he is a player."

"I know, I'll be careful."

The trio left for school, Alexandria driving this time. She dropped Kurt off at school and then drove her and Finn to school. Mercedes met her by the doors with Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez and Brittney Pierce.

"We're going to the mall after school," Santana said.

"Okay," Alexandria said handing her keys to Finn, "Dude, we need to get you your own set of keys for my car. Can you take it home and let Mom and Dad know that I went to the mall with the girls? I'm sure Mercedes or Tina can drive me home."

"Yeah, I'll let them know." Finn walked of to go meet Sam, Mike and Puck. Alex looked at Santana and asked, "Hey, Santana, can I talk with you a minute, one-on-one?"

"Sure," Santana said. Alex turned around and walked to a quiet area.

"So I know there's history between Puck and almost every girl at this school, but you seem to connect more with him, so I wanted to let you know that he asked me out for Saturday and I accepted."

"Oh honey, it's ancient history between Puck and I. If he likes you and you like him, then go for it. Then I won't have to see him stare all puppy eyed at you when you aren't looking and Finn isn't looking."

"Wait, what. Puck stares all puppy eyed at me when I'm not looking?"

"Totally. He's so stuck on you."

Just then, a shiny, black Ford F150 pickup came driving up and stopped out front. Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh hell," she said, "He is 87 different kinds of stupid if he's confronting me at school again. That's Tommy's truck."

Santana had heard the story and had seen her collapse in Glee.

"I've got your back," she told Alex. Then sent a mass text to their Glee teammates, asking them to come out. Tommy walked up to them. He grabbed at Alex's arm.

"Get in the truck. You're coming with me," he said.

"No, I'm not. Get the hell away from me." Alex said.

"We need to talk," he said, grabbing her.

She pushed him away, "I'm not going anywhere. We can talk right here."  
"Privately."  
"So not happening," Santana said, "I'm not leaving her alone with you when you look like you want to hurt her and after what happened on Friday. You see, I'm from Lima Heights adjacent and if you touch my friend and teammate again, I will mess you up. You know, I keep razor blades all up in my hair and I can change your whole outlook very quickly. And I give it about ten more seconds and the rest of our team are going to be out here, including her brother and a guy who would love nothing more than to punch your lights out for even breathing near her."

True to what Santana had been saying, the rest of the New Directions came out of the building and headed their way. When Puck and Finn saw Tommy, they came running to her side, Puck maneuvering himself between Alex and Tommy.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did," Artie said from his wheelchair.

"Guys! I've got this," Alex said. She stepped up and stood in front of Tommy.

"You disgust me. Stay the hell away from me or I will make you sorry you're a male. You and I both know what you did to me three months ago. And you're no better than a murder because on Friday, you killed my baby."

"I'm glad I killed your brat," Tommy sneered. Alexandria's eyes flashed and before anyone could react, she drew back and punched Tommy's nose, breaking it. Then brought her foot around and kicked him to the ground.

"You're lower than dirt," she said, "You're not even worth my time. Get the hell away from me and NEVER come near me again or I'll do worse than that!"

Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste came out as Tommy crawled to his truck and the New Directions stood there in awe of Alexandria.

"What's going on over here?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Santana said. She looked at Mr. Schuester, "That idiot, Tommy, who was here on Friday drove up as Alex and I were talking. I texted the rest of Glee club to come out here. He kept trying to grab her and get her to go talk to him. She stood up to him and I gave him a piece of my mind. The rest of them came out and she told him what she thought of him and that he had killed her baby. Then he said that he was glad he had and then she punched his nose and kicked him down."

Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, "That was incredible. You broke his nose when you hit him."

"Okay guys, get to class," Coach Beiste said, "Alex, you should come with me." Alex followed the coach to her office.

"Where did you learn to fight, Alex?" Coach Beiste asked.

"I took Tae-Kwan-Do when I was on the dance squad at my old school. I can adequately defend myself. But I'm kind of ashamed of myself because I lost my temper, when he said that he was glad he killed my baby. I'm going to make a few appointments with Ms. Pillsbury. Did you know that with how far along I was, that the hospital is able to run tests to see if my baby was a boy or girl? They should be calling today."

"I didn't know they could do that," Coach Beiste said.

"I even had names picked out."

"What names did you have in mind?"

"Bridget Claire for a girl and Liam Michael for a boy."

"Those are beautiful names."

Alexandria's phone rang, "Coach Beiste, excuse me this is the hospital."

She answered the phone and listened for a few minutes, "Thank you for telling me," she said quietly, then hung up.

"That was um, my doctor. Coach Beiste, could you please get Finn for me please?"

"Sure, pumpkin," she said and went to the phone and called Mr. Schuester to send Finn to her office. Finn was there two minutes later. He knelt in front of Alex.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Finn asked, when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"My doctor called with the results of the gender testing," Alex said softly.

"Oh, what'd they say?"

"I was right. I was having Bridget. I was going to have a little girl and he killed her, Finn!" She broke down in her brother's arms. He held her as she cried. He looked and saw Puck standing there.

Puck sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, I've got you. I'm here." He looked at his best friend, "What's wrong?"

"She just found out she would have had a girl. Everything's hitting her at once."

"Go back to class. I've got her, Finn. I'll take care of her. Tell Santana or Mercedes that she isn't going to the mall. Call Burt or your mom, let them know what's going on and have them excuse her from school for the rest of the day. I'm gonna take her out of here. She's not gonna be able to concentrate on school with all this going through her head," Puck said, helped her to her feet, "Come on, baby. Let's get you out of here."

"Don't you dare pull anything with her, Puck. She doesn't need you hurting her on top of dealing with all she's processing right now."

"I promise you, Finn, nothing will happen unless Alex wants it to and not while she's hurting like this."

Puck lead Alex to his truck and helped her in the cab. She was quiet with tears still pouring down her cheeks. He handed her some tissues and then got in the driver's seat. He drove to a fast food place

"Baby, I'm gonna get us some lunch okay," Puck said, "I'll get you a chicken sandwich and fries and a Dr. Pepper. You just nod if that sounds good." She hadn't spoken since he found her with Finn in Coach Beiste's office.

"Onion rings not fries," she said, "Everything else sounds good."

"Hey, you're back," Puck said smiling, "I was getting worried about you."

"Thanks for this, Noah. I really need this."

He put their order in and drove to the window and paid. They got their food and Puck drove to the lake. They sat on the bank and ate.

"I was going to name her Bridget Claire," Alex said, "He took her from me and then said he was glad he did."

"Baby, I'll never hurt you like that. Besides, I can't get you pregnant. I had a vasectomy after what happened between Quinn and I. It's reversible later if I get married and want to have kids."

They listened to Alex's Ipod for a while. She had a good mix of hip hop, rock, pop, country and show tunes. When Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" came on, Puck pulled her into his arms and danced with her.

"Are we still going out on Saturday?" Alex asked.

"Of course we are. I was thinking Breadstix and then whatever you want to do," Puck said, holding her.

The next song on her Ipod was "At The Beginning" Her soft contralto started along with Donna Lewis. Puck's voice joined in along with Richard Marx. The pair's voices blended nicely together.

"Oh, this would be great during Glee," Alex said. Her phone rang, interrupting the nice moment. She check the caller ID and saw that it was Kurt.

"What's up, Kurt?"

"Finn told me what happened this morning. Did you really break Tommy's nose?"

"Puck said I did. All I know is he said he was glad he killed my baby and I saw red. I was so mad, Kurt, I just wanted to make him hurt," Alex answered, "The hospital called, Kurt. I was right. I was going to have a little girl."

Puck heard the catch in her voice, "Hey, let me talk to Kurt," he said, gently. She handed him the phone.

"After seeing him today and getting that phone call from the hospital on top of the miscarriage, she kinda broke for a little bit. She wouldn't talk. I ditched and took her with me, telling Finn to call your folks and have her excused for the rest of the day to give her a little room to breathe. She's starting to come back to normal."

"Puck, can you do me a favor and call the tire shop and talk to my dad? Tell him what happened with Tommy and what the hospital told her. We all thought the miscarriage touched her more than she was letting on."

"Yeah, I'll call him. And Kurt, I promise you that I will never hurt her that he did. Nothing will happen unless she wants it to and not while she's hurting like this. I really like her, Kurt."

"I know you do, Puck. Just take care of my sister right now," Kurt said.

"I will."

Kurt hung up and Puck handed Alex her phone back. He pulled out his phone, found the number for the tire shop the Burt Hummel owned and hit the button. Recognizing the number, Burt Hummel answered on the second ring.

"Please tell me she's not in the hospital again," Burt said, remembering the last time the mo hawked teen had call him.

"No, we're at the lake. I just talked to Kurt and he thought you should know that Tommy showed up at school today. He tried to get her to go with him and she fought him off. Burt, she broke his nose with one punch. Then while she was talking to Coach Beiste, the hospital called and told her that the baby was a girl. With the miscarriage and the things that happened today, she kinda broke a little. I found her in Coach Beiste's office crying all over Finn. I made a snap decision that she needed room to breathe and had Finn call either you or his mom about calling to have her excused for the rest of the day. I walked her out to my truck. She didn't say anything from the time I found her until I pulled into a drive thru and told her what I was ordering her for lunch and then she told me that she wanted onion rings instead of fries with her chicken sandwich and Dr. Pepper. She's starting to come back to normal now."

"I'm glad you're taking care of her, Puck. Have her home by ten tonight. I'll call the school and make sure she's excused for the day and I'm calling my lawyer and getting a restraining order on Tommy, since this is the second time in a week he's shown up at school to harass her."

"I'm in all of her classes and glee. I'm not letting her out of my sight except for bathroom or when she goes home with Finn. I won't let him near her again. But I'm not as worried now that I know she can defend herself."

"I have to admit that eases my mind some. I'm glad she broke his nose. I've got paperwork to do. Have fun and have her home by ten."

"Will do," Puck hung up his phone and pulled Alex close to him, "Burt said to have you home by ten tonight. That's still eight hours from now. Hey, will you go to Prom with me, Alex?"

She laughed, "Puck, you're crazy. And yes, I'll go to Prom with you. And what's this I hear about you looking puppy eyed at me when I'm not looking?"

He swung her around as she laughed.

"I love your laugh, baby."

She pulled his head down and kissed him, " I like you, Puck. Today proved that you like me for me and that you weren't just trying to sleep with me. So, here's the deal, I'll date you, I'll kiss you, but sex is off the table until I'm ready. Take it or leave it. If you can't accept that then tell me now and we'll both walk away and be friends."

"Baby, I accept that and I promise you that I will never pressure you into anything you aren't ready for," Puck said, returning her kiss with one of his own. He held her tight against him and turned her Ipod back on to a slow song that he loved.

"Dance with me?" he asked. She nodded. He moved with her. He kissed her softly and groaned as he heard the sound of cars pulling up. Alex looked up and saw her Blazer, Quinn's Beetle, Mercedes' Ford Focus and Tina's Hyundai Sonata pull up and the entire glee club pile out of the cars, with Sam and Mike helping Artie with his chair.

"What the hell are you all doing out here?" Puck said.

"We wanted to celebrate Alex kicking that jerk's butt and standing up for herself," Quinn Fabray said. She looked at Alex, "I can't imagine what you're going through. I don't have my baby because I gave her up for adoption."

Alex hugged the blonde girl, "Thanks, Quinn." As she turned to go stand next to Puck, she caught Santana's eye and the Hispanic girl nodded to Puck. Alex glanced back at the boy and saw the look in his eyes as he watched her. She grinned at Santana and went over to Puck, leaned over and whispered, "Busted. I caught the puppy eyed look." Puck feigned an innocent expression.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh, don't even try to give me the innocent routine. If you're innocent, I'm the Queen of England," she retorted.

Puck bowed grandly, "Welcome, Your Majesty," he said. Everyone started laughing as Alex hit him lightly.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and held it. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Just before ten that night, Puck pulled up in front of her house. Alex leaned over and kissed him. He returned her kiss.

"Meet me in the parking lot before school tomorrow. I meant what I told Burt. I don't intend on letting you out of my sight during school hours. I don't want him to get near you again. I'll even bring you some coffee."

"Thank you so much for today, Noah. It was just what I needed after all that's happened in the past week. I'll meet you in the parking lot tomorrow morning." With another kiss, she collected her purse and backpack and slid out of the truck. She waved at him. He watched her until she entered the house before he drove off.

"How was your day?" Burt asked when he saw her.

"Actually, it was exactly what the doctor ordered. It gave me room to breathe and took my mind off of the events of the past week. I'm still planning on setting up a few meetings with Ms. Pillsbury but today helped a lot."

"I'm glad you had a good day. I'm having my lawyer get a restraining order against Tommy as he has shown up at your school twice in a week to harass you. Both Finn and Puck told me about you hitting him. It eases my mind some to know you can defend yourself. Where did you learn to defend yourself?"

I took Tae-Kwan-Do when I was on dance squad at my old school to help me stay in shape. I lost my temper though, because he told me he was glad he killed my baby. Oh and I was right, it was a girl."

"Honey, I am so sorry about that."

"I'm on the road to recovery. And I told Puck that I'd go to the prom with him."

"That's fine. Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Dad."

Burt looked up at her, "You called me Dad. I like that."

"Well you are my dad. I figured I should call you by the name that's in my heart."

Burt got up and hugged the girl. She hugged him back and went upstairs to bed.

She stopped by Finn's door to say goodnight. Finn looked up from his game.

"Hey, sis. Are you feeling better?"

"Today was just what the doctor ordered. I'm going to be fine. I'll have a few sessions with Ms. Pillsbury to be sure, but I got over the hump today. Dad's getting a restraining order against Tommy and Puck swears that he won't let me out of his sight during school hours. He wants me to be safe. And I'm going to Prom with Puck."

"I'm going with Quinn. We're running for King and Queen together. Hey, did you know that Santana is dating Karofsky?"

"What? I hate that what he did to our brother forced Kurt out of McKinley. But, I have to deal with him since he's my lab partner in Chem."

"I think she's only dating him to get votes for Queen," Finn said.

"Probably. Well I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late playing Halo or COD."

"I won't, sis. Goodnight."

"Night, Finn," she said, then went to her room. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed after putting her phone on the charger.

The next morning when her alarm went off, she got up, showered and got out her long black, flowing skirt and a pretty dusty rose colored peasant top. She dug a pair of heeled sandals that had lace ties that wrapped around her ankles like ballet slippers out of her closet and put them on. She french braided her hair and did her makeup. Checking the mirror, she decided that her outfit was decidedly Brittany-like. Smiling, she grabbed her things and went downstairs, where she saw that Carole was making breakfast.

"Mom, you're home. Is everything okay?" Alex said, hugging the woman.

"Yeah, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yesterday helped me so much. And the hospital called me yesterday. I was right, the baby was a girl. Between losing her, Tommy showing up at school again yesterday and finding out that I was carrying a precious little girl, everything got a little overwhelming. Finn was there right after I got the phone call and Puck got me to turn the corner and come back to normal," Alex said, pouring a cup of coffee and grabbing a muffin. Carole smiled at the girl. Finn and Kurt came down shortly after. Finn handed her a set of keys.

"I forgot to give them to you last night. These are keys to my truck. I got them made for you and a set of Blazer keys made for me."

"Awesome, now I don't have to keep giving you my keys when you drive the Blazer."

The boys ate and they left for school with Finn driving. Kurt was dropped off at Dalton as usual, but he'd been talking about returning to McKinley after the Warblers had lost to New Directions at Regional's, when the New Directions wrote original songs for the competition. He and Blaine were officially dating and Blaine had said that he's be fine with Kurt returning if not for David Karofsky. Alex vowed to talk to her lab partner and ask him to leave Kurt alone if he came back. Puck met Alex and Finn in the parking lot and handed Alex a mocha. She kissed his cheek and thanked him. Across the lot, she saw her lab partner and wanted to get his notes from the previous day.

"Hang on a sec, guys. I need to get the Chem notes from Karofsky from yesterday. He actually takes really good notes. Puck, you can see me from here. You stay here and talk to Finn, I'll be right back," Alex said walking over to David, "Hey, David, wait up a second!"

The jock stopped and looked at her as she walked up, "Hey, Alex. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your Chem notes from yesterday," she said, "I'll give them back to you in Chem, since I can copy them during second period. I have Study Hall that period."

"Sure, Alex," he said, pulling his chemistry notebook out of his backpack, "Where were you yesterday?"

"Let's just say I had to take a mental health day. Listen, I wanted to talk to you anyway. Can you meet me in the auditorium during lunch and I'll tell you why I was absent yesterday. Santana knows so bring her if you want, cause Puck isn't gonna let me out of his sight because of yesterday."

"Okay, see you at lunch."

Alex walked back to Finn and Puck. Puck looked at her and raised his eyebrow. She smiled at her boyfriend, "We better get to Spanish."

"Yeah, Mr. Shue might get mad if we're late," Puck agreed, putting his arm around Alexandria. They went to Spanish. Mr. Schuester smiled at them as they walked in. They took their seats and he began his lesson.

After Spanish, Alex and Puck went to Study Hall and Finn went to PE. During the period, Alex copied the notes from David's notebook. After the bell rang, Puck looked at her.

"Hey, babe, I have a football meeting at lunch, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I have to meet David to give him back his Chem notebook."

They went to history and listened to the teacher, Ms. Hagberg, ramble on about World War 2. Lunch was next. After a quick kiss, Puck went to his meeting and Alex grabbed some fruit salad and some veggies and dip and went off to the auditorium to meet David.

She sat on the edge of the stage and started singing The Judds' song "Mama, He's Crazy". David walked in midway through the song, but instead of interrupting her, he stood in the back and listened. Her voice was clear and strong as she sang the twangy song. When she finished, he clapped as he walked toward the stage.

"I don't recognize the song, but your voice is awesome," David said.

"Thank you, David. Here's your notebook," she said, handing it to him. He took it and put it in his bag, then sat next to her.

"So why did you need a mental health day?"

"Remember when I started at McKinley and all the rumors were flying around that I was pregnant? I was. My stepbrother, Tommy, raped me three months ago and the baby was a product of the rape. When I discovered I was pregnant, I told my mom and stepfather what had happened. Tommy denied it and his dad believed him and kicked me out. I moved into Uncle Burt's and joined Glee and was happier. On Friday, Tommy showed up here at school and he kneed and punched me in the stomach. I lost my baby because of that. I spent the weekend resting. Yesterday, he showed back up here and said he was glad he killed my baby. I hit him, broke his nose and told him to get out of here. The hospital also called and told me that the baby had been a girl. I broke down in front of Finn. Puck showed up and helped me. I couldn't deal with school cause if Azimio or you had made one crack about Glee or Kurt or anything, I would have snapped."

"Damn, Alex. I had no idea you were going through all that," David said.

"And, David, I know your secret. Kurt didn't tell me until I confronted him. I know you're gay. I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want your promise that if and when Kurt comes back to McKinley that you will leave him alone."

"I will leave him alone," David said.

"If you hurt him, David, I swear I will beat you to a pulp."

"I better go to the meeting," David said, getting off the stage and walked out of the room.

Alexandria finished her lunch and went to Lit. The rest of the day flew by with Alex attending her classes and Glee club with Puck by her side the whole day. He walked her to her car after Glee practice and kissed her before Finn showed up. She kissed him back as Finn walked up to the car.

"Okay, Puckerman, get off my sister," he said.

The kiss broke and Alex looked at Finn, "Actually, bro, I kissed him."

Finn laughed and hugged her, "So, let's get home, I have a ton of homework. Alex, my favorite sister in the whole wide world?"

"What do you want, Finn?" she asked.

"Can you pretty please make your special French Dip sandwiches for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, they're really easy to make. We just need to hit the store for hoagies, roast beef, Swiss cheese and Au Jus mix. Puck, would you like to join us for dinner and we can study for the tests in Chem, History and Spanish together?"

"Sure, babe. In fact, I'll drive you to the store then home," Puck said putting his arm around her waist.

"Does that sound okay, Finn?" Alex asked her brother.

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll see you at home."

Puck drove Alex to the market where she picked up the groceries she needed to make Finn's requested dinner. They went to the house and sat at the kitchen table and studied until Alex needed to make dinner. While Alex grilled the hoagie rolls, Finn came down for a soda.

"Hey bro, I got some of those fries you like. Are you okay?"

"Just tired, between football, glee, school and Quinn, I haven't been sleeping well," Finn said.

"When I lost the baby, the ER gave me some mild sleeping pills. You should take one tonight so you get a good night's sleep," Alex said, layering roast beef and Swiss cheese on the hoagies and measuring water into a pot with the Au Jus mix to make the gravy. She wrapped the sandwiches in foil and put them in the oven to melt the cheese. She pulled out the fries and slid the pan of sandwiches in the oven. She ladled the Au Jus into small bowls and pulled plates out of the cupboard. She pulled the pan of sandwiches out. She called upstairs to Kurt and let him know that dinner was ready. She saved some dinner for their parents and told Finn and Puck that dinner was ready and to fix their plates. She put some fries and a sandwich on a plate and cut her sandwich on the bias and sat at the table to study and eat. She quizzed Puck on conjugated verbs for the Spanish test. He quizzed her on dates and events for History and they quizzed each other on chemical compounds for chemistry. Around eight in the evening, Puck left and Alexandria went upstairs to read before going to bed. She stopped by Finn's room and gave him one of her sleeping pills.

She went in her room, put on her pajamas and curled up in her window seat with her favorite book. A knock at the door interrupted her. She looked up and saw Kurt in the doorway.

"Hey, Kurt. What's going on?" she asked, putting down her book.

"Well, it's official, I'm coming back to McKinley."

"Awesome. We've missed you in Glee and around campus," Alex said, putting her marker in her book.

"I've missed you guys too. I can't wait until we go to New York for National's." Kurt said.

"That's only a month away. We've still got prom and booty camp. And if Karofsky messes with you, I'll kick his ass," Alex said. Kurt hugged her.

"So are you really going to the prom with Puck?" Kurt asked.

"It's more than that, Kurt. I'm dating Noah. He's really sweet when it's just him and I together. He watches my back and during Glee club, our voices just kinda harmonize without us having to think about it. Hey, when you come back, we'll have 13 members."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is my last day at Dalton," Kurt said, hugging her again.

She smiled and picked her book back up, "I'm gonna read a little before bed."

The next morning, Alex and Finn went to booty camp and during the routine, Finn accidentally broke Rachel's nose. Finn drove her to the doctor, who advised her to get a nose job. During the afternoon practice, Rachel mentioned she was considering getting the nose job. With the exception of Santana, the rest of the club were against the tiny diva getting it.

"Rach, you are special and super talented. Getting a nose job will take away from how special you are, not add to it," Alex said.

Rachel was pretty adamant about getting her nose done, so the rest of them dropped the subject. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury decided that the week's lesson was going to be about loving yourself and that they would be making white t-shirts declaring things they don't like about themselves. Everyone made their shirts and they performed "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga. Rachel decided against getting a nose job after a "Barbara-vention" that Kurt arranged at the mall. Sam's family hit some hard times and the rest of the glee club helped lift his and his little brother's and sister's spirits.

The next couple weeks flew by with everyone gearing up for prom and National's. Kurt and the girls from Glee with the exceptions of Rachel and Mercedes went to the mall to get prom dresses. Santana chose a scarlet, one-shouldered sheath that hugged her body and fit her like a glove. Brittany's dress was a shorter green dress with red tulle that showed her long legs. Tina stuck with a black tiered gown, that fit her personality and looked terrific on her. Alex decided on a garnet red spaghetti strap dress with a sweetheart neckline that brought out the natural red in her hair and fitted nicely at the waist before flaring into a ballgown skirt. It looked perfect on her and Kurt approved all their dresses. Mr. Schuester told them that Mr. Figgins had hired them for prom entertainment.

Puck picked her up the night of the prom. She was in her room finishing her hair and makeup. Her hair was up in a simple up-do with curls framing her face. Her makeup was simple but classic with brown and beige eyeshadow and gold lip gloss. A pair of gold heeled sandals, gold jewelery and a white shawl completed her look. Carole called up and told her that Puck was there. She grabbed a gold clutch, threw in her lip gloss, her drivers license, her keys and some money and then walked downstairs. Puck's eyes widened.

"You look amazing, Alex," he said placing a rose corsage tied with a garnet red ribbon on her wrist. He was wearing a basic black tux with a garnet cummerbund and bow tie. She pinned a boutineer on his lapel that matched her corsage.

"You look pretty amazing yourself, Noah," she replied. Carole and Burt snapped pictures of the couple. Then they left for the dance.

At the prom, the couples in attendance were interesting to Alex. Along with her and Puck, there was Finn and Quinn, who were running for king and queen. Also running for royalty were Karofsky and Santana. Kurt was there with Blaine. Sam and Mercedes were there together with Rachel and Jessie St. James, who had caused Rachel a lot of heartache the previous year.

"Noah, isn't that that Jessie kid with Rachel, Sam and Mercedes?" Alex asked. Puck turned to look and confirmed Alex's identification of the guy. Alex glanced over at Finn dancing with Quinn, but Finn was watching Rachel and Jessie and he didn't look happy. Alex knew her taller brother was in love with the tiny diva, but didn't want to hurt Quinn. During Rachel's Christina Perri ballad, Alex noticed her watching Finn. She decided to watch how things would unfold between then and National's. While Blaine, Brittany and Tina were performing, Finn saw Jessie kissing Rachel's neck and went over to the older boy and started arguing with him. Arguing led to shoving, which led to Finn almost punching Jessie in the face and both of them getting ejected from the dance. After Blaine's song, Principal Figgins came up on stage to announce Prom King and Queen. David Karofsky was elected Prom King. Everyone's jaws dropped when Principal Figgins announced that Kurt had been elected Prom Queen. Blaine ran after Kurt when he ran out of the gym. Alex followed Quinn and Rachel when they ran to the girls bathroom after the announcement. She walked in just as Quinn slapped Rachel in the face. Quinn was just as shocked as Rachel and Alex at what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," she whispered. Rachel and Quinn talked a little and calmed down before going back to the dance. Alex got up and sang the Dixie song, "Cowboy, Take Me Away" with Santana and Brittany singing backup and Puck playing guitar.

Santana stayed on stage after Alex finished her number and Mercedes joined her as Kurt and Blaine came back in. Principal Figgins crowned Kurt and he and David both went to the middle of the floor. As ABBA's "Dancing Queen" started, David walked off the dance floor and Blaine stepped in. Everyone danced and got pictures taken. After the dance, Puck took Alex home. When he pulled up in front of her house, he turned the engine off and took Alex's hand.

"I had a great time tonight, Alex," Puck said.

"So did I, Noah. You, Artie and Sam did and awesome job on your performance. And by the way, pay up, Finn and Jessie got ejected for fighting and Finn started it because Jessie was kissing Rachel's neck. I was right, he's still into her. You owe me five bucks," Alex said with a chuckle. Puck leaned over and kissed her. It started soft then deepened until Alex felt like she was floating somewhere near the ceiling. When they came up for air, she smiled at her boyfriend.

"I love you, Alex," Puck said.

"I love you too, Noah," she said back, "I better get in before curfew." She grabbed her shawl and clutch and slid out of the truck after giving Puck another kiss.

"Good night, Noah," she said.

"Night, Alex," he said. He watched until she was inside before starting the truck and driving home. His mom was waiting up for him.

"How was your prom?" she asked.

"It was awesome," he said, showing her a picture that Tina had taken at the dance of him and Alex together.

"She's such a nice girl, Noah. Would she convert to the Jewish faith?" his mom asked.

"I'll ask her, Mom," he said, kissing her cheek, before going to bed.

A/N2: Next Chapter is National's and the summer vacation. This isn't going to stay Puck/Alex. After the next chapter, it stays pretty canon, adding one more OC. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
